North Vision Song Contest 8
, Bosnia and Herzegovina |presenters = Maya Sar, Vukašin Brajić and Marija Šestić |host = |opening = Semi-final 1: Maya Sar performing "Krive Rijeci" Semi-final 2: Young Bosnian Folk Dancers Final: '''Maja Nurkić performing "Carry On" |interval = '''Semi-final 1: Maya Sar's tour around Sarajevo Semi-final 2: Vukasin Brajic with his song "Mogli Smo Sve" Final: Beautiful Bosnia and Herzegovina |map year = 8 | col1 = #22b14c | tag1 = Participating countries | col2 = #d40000 | tag2 = Did not qualify for the grand final | col3 = #ffc20e | tag3 = Past participants that are not participating |entries = 51 |debut = |return = |withdraw = |disqualified = |vote = Each country awarded 12, 10, 8-1 points to their 10 favorite songs |null = (semi-final 2) |winner = "Younger" |pre = 7 |nex = 9 | Green = Y | Green SA = | Purple = | Red = Y | Yellow = Y }} North Vision Song Contest 8, often referred to as NVSC 8 was the 8th edition of the North Vision Song Contest. It was held in Bosnia and Herzegovina following Maja Nurkić's victory in the seventh edition. It was the first time that Bosnia and Herzegovina hosted the contest and also the first time that the contest took place in a Balkan country. The (BHRT) chose the to host the contest while Maya Sar, Vukašin Brajić and Marija Šestić were the presenters for all the three events. Fifty-one countries participated in the edition with Algeria and Tunisia making their debut appearance. Luxembourg returned to the contest after the one-edition break while Cyprus and Slovenia withdrew from the edition, both due to financial issues. For the first time in the contest, a pre-qualification round was hosted. The pre-qualification round for the edition was hosted by Turkey from where Andorra, Greece, Monaco and Montenegro qualified. The winner of the edition was Norway with the song "Younger" by Julie Bergan with 187 points, 14 points ahead the runner-up. It was the first time that the country won the contest and also their first top 5 achievement. Ukraine came in second while Sweden finished third for the third time. Liechtenstein and Greece also achieved their first top 5 results after getting fourth and fifth respectively. Location Sarajevo is the capital and largest city of Bosnia and Herzegovina, with an estimated population of 291,422. Sarajevo metropolitan area, including Sarajevo, East Sarajevo and surrounding municipalities, is home to 608,354 inhabitants. Moreover, it is also the capital of the Federation of Bosnia and Herzegovina entity, the capital of the Republic of Srpska entity, and the center of the Sarajevo Canton. Nestled within the greater Sarajevo valley of Bosnia, it is surrounded by the Dinaric Alps and situated along the Miljacka River in the heart of Southeastern Europe and the Balkans. Sarajevo is the leading political, social and cultural center of Bosnia and Herzegovina, and its region-wide influence in politics, education, entertainment, media, fashion, science, and the arts contribute to its status as Bosnia and Herzegovina's biggest and most important economic center. Sarajevo has been undergoing post-war reconstruction, and is the fastest growing city in Bosnia and Herzegovina. The travel guide series, Lonely Planet, has named Sarajevo as the 43rd best city in the world, and in December 2009 listed Sarajevo as one of the top ten cities to visit in 2010. In 2011, Sarajevo was nominated to be the European Capital of Culture in 2014 and will be hosting the European Youth Olympic Festival in 2017. Bidding phase The bidding phase kicked off on 16 April with one venue joining the race for hosting the contest; the located in the capital city of the country, . The arena has place for up to 20,000 spectators at once. Named in honor of Juan Antonio Samaranch in 2010 after his death, it was used for various sporting events at the 1984 Winter Olympics. On 19 April 2014, , also located in , joined the phase as the second venue. The stadium offers space for up to 38,000 viewers. In 1984, the stadium hosted the opening ceremony of the Winter Olympics. Currently, it is home to football club FK Sarajevo and the Bosnia and Herzegovina national football team. On 20 April 2014, the NBU announced that the Olympic Hall Juan Antonio Saramanch would be the host venue for the contest. The arena will be enlarged and half of the venue's parking lot will host three tents: one for the press conference, a bar and fast food and a big Northvision Fan Store including flags and souvenirs which can be brought inside the hall. The green rooms are going to be located right behind the stage area and double-decked grandstands will be built inside the huge hall. Some 18.000 people are probably expected to be guests during the live shows. Key }} Host venue Format Semi-final allocation draw The draw that determined the semi-final allocation was held on 9 May 2014 in Sarajevo. As the pre-qualification round would start after the draw, the spots for the pre-qualification round qualifiers were drawn first. The big 5 countries were first drawn to determine in which semi-final would each country vote. Bosnia and Herzegovina and the United Kingdom were drawn to vote in the first semi-final while France, the Netherlands and Ukraine were drawn to vote in the second semi-final. The rest forty countries were divided into eight pots, based on their geographical place. Each time a country was drawn from the pot, its semi-final and half of the semi-final was determined. The eight pots were the following: Running order draw The draw that determined the running order of the edition took place on 10 May 2014 in Sarajevo. Two countries from each semi-final and a big 5 country received a wildcard and could select their starting position at their half (first or second). Ireland and Poland got the wildcards from the first semi-final, Liechtenstein and Lithuania got the wildcards from the second semi-final while the Netherlands got the wildcard of the big 5. During the running order draw, the semi-final of the pre-qualification round qualifiers were also determined. The running order draw for the semi-final qualifiers took place after the results of each semi-final with each of the qualifiers drawing their starting position. Participating countries Countries in the first semi-final Countries voting in the first semi-final Countries in the second semi-final Countries voting in the second semi-final}} Fifty-one countries participated in the eighth edition with five countries being eliminated in the pre-qualifying round making a total of forty-six countries, semi-finalists and big 5. Algeria and Tunisia making their debut appearance while Luxembourg returned after the one edition-break. Cyprus, FYR Macedonia and Slovenia announced their withdrawal from the edition. Nine countries out of the fifty-one confirmed had to take part in the newly introduced pre-qualifying round as they were in the bottom five of their semi-final in the previous edition. Switzerland would aslo be in the pre-qualifying round after one of the bottom five countries of the semi-finals, Cyprus, withdrew from the edition. However, it was decided that it would be unfair that Switzerland would take part in the round as it did not finish in the bottom five but in the bottom six, Returning artists Nina Žižić and Unheilig, who represented Montenegro and Germany respectively in the second edition, returned to the contest to represent the same countries. Katerine, who represented Poland in the second edition, returned to the contest, as well, representing Belgium this time. Aynur Aydin was selected to represent Turkey for second time in a row. Julie Bergan, who represented Norway in the sixth edition along with Cir.Cuz, returned to the contest as a solo artist after she was selected through the fifth edition of the Norwegian selection. Ira Losco represented Malta for third time after representing the country in the fourth and seventh editions. Angelika Vee, the representative of Moldova in the fourth edition featuring Kylian Mash, returned to the contest featuring Jérémy Amelin this time. Results Pre-qualification round Nine countries participated in the first pre-qualification round. Andorra, Greece, Monaco, and Montenegro qualifed to the semi-finals, while Albania, Armenia, Azerbaijan, Belarus and the Czech Republic were eliminated. Semi-final 1 Twenty-one countries participated in the first semi-final. Bosnia and Herzegovina and the United Kingdom also voted in this semi-final. The ten highlighted countries qualified for the final. Semi-final 2 Twenty countries participated in the second semi-final. France, the Netherlands and Ukraine also voted in this semi-final. The highlighted countries qualified for the final. Final Twenty-five countries participated in the final, with all forty-six participating countries eligible to vote. Non-qualifier results Voting grids Pre-qualification round Semi-final 1 12 points Below is a summary of the maximum 12 points each country awarded to another in the first semi-final: Semi-final 2 12 points Below is a summary of the maximum 12 points each country awarded to another in the second semi-final: Final 12 points Below is a summary of the maximum 12 points each country awarded to another in the final: Other awards North Vision Awards North Vision Awards 8}} After being renewed in the seventh edition, the awards were held for the second time in a row. The nominees were revealed on 11 June 2014 and the voting started on 12 June 2014. The winners were revealed on 19 June 2014. OGAN Second Chance Contest The first OGAN Second Chance Contest took place for this edition and was hosted by OGAN Sweden. The OGAN clubs of each country could submit one of their national selection entries to compete in the contest with some rules applying for the entries. Norway won the contest with Adelén and her song "Always On My Mind". Incidents Rejected Liechtensteinerin entry On 15 April 2014, it was announced that Claudia Schanza would represent the country with "Ha Ha". However, it was later announced that she had been rejected by the Liechtensteinerin broadcaster. Montenegrin entry disqualification On 17 April 2014, Montenegro revealed their entry for the edition. However, the NBU Council declined the entry, as the singers weren't Montenegrin themselves. Participation of artists in multiple selections There were two instances where singers appeared in the national selections of more than one country; Joni was in the national selection for both Hungary and Sweden while Lauren Aquilina was in the national selection for both Malta and the United Kingdom. Disqualification of four countries It was revealed by the NBU Council during the voting period of the second semi-final that the following countries had very suspicious voting patterns, and it was decided that they would all be disqualified from the next edition and that their votes in the second semi-final (bar Georgia which participated in the first semi-final) and the final would be done by four selected associate broadcasters: * * * * Other countries Countries that are active members of the North Broadcasting Union (NBU), are also eligible to participate in the North Vision Song Contest. As in every edition, an invitation to all the members had been sent in order to confirm whether they will participate or not. Fifty-one countries confirmed their participation in the edition. The following list of countries declined stating their reasons as shown below. Active NBU members * : On March 2 Cyprus withdrew due to cuts in their budget in the last month. The broadcaster stated that they would concentrate on other projects. A return has not been ruled out. * : Although the country was disqualified from the competition due to failing in the pre-qualification round for the eighth edition, Česka televize broadcasted all three shows. * : The head of delegation has not issued a response in regard to a participation. * : RTVSLO announced the country's withdrawal on March 2, 2014 due to financial issues. However, it was also reported that the country will return in the 9th edition. NBU non-members * : The country made a second attempt on participating in the contest. On 22 April 2014, it was announced that the country was accepted in the NBU and would be able to participate from the ninth edition and onwards. * : In late April 2014, the country made a second attempt on participating. However, the application is still to be accepted or declined. Associate NBU members * : CBC announced that this is the first edition in which Canada will become involved in the contest, including broadcasting of the semi-finals and hosting polls for the growing population of Canadian NorthFans. The final was not broadcasted, however, due to lack of interest. International broadcasts and voting Voting and spokespersons # Claudia Schanza # Divna (Bulgarian representative in the eleventh edition) # Souad Massi # Helena Paparizou (Swedish representative in the ninth edition) # Joana Teles # Seven # Sofia Sida # Ofer Nachshon # Helene Fischer # Marina Visković (Serbian representative in the ninth edition) # Dara Ó Briain # Houda Saad # Kristoffer Rahbek # Katie Melua # Sergej Ćetković # Miro Jaroš # Zaher Zogati # Dilnaz Ahkmadieva (Kazakh representative in the tenth edition) # Beatriz Villar # Anabela Atijas (Bosnian representative in the first edition) Natasha Thomas Valentina Monetta (Sammarinese representative in the sixth edition) neAngely (Ukrainian representatives in the seventh edition) Paula Seling Sergio Ramos Samanta Tīna (Latvian representative in the third, fourth and seventh edition) Cir.Cuz (Norwegian representatives in the sixth edition) Éva Novodomszky & Gábor Gundel Takács Andrei Lugovski Leona Lewis Tuğba Ekinci Katy Rain Jenn Ayache Steindinn Okkar Maciej Sieradzky Liepa Mondeikaitė Kati Bellowitsch Benjamin Biolay (Monégasque representative in the fifth edition) Yulia Alipova Raffaella Carrà Aline Lahoud (Lebanese representative in the seventh edition) Indrek Vaheoja Kari Peters De Bee Roel van Velzen Franka Batelić (Croatian representative in the fourth edition) External links * Forum Category:NVSC editions Category:NVSC 8